Till Death Does Them Apart
by ZeroX2
Summary: Zero and X are combined... This is my first story.
1. Battle of Pride

*Zip**Zao**Zoom*  
  
X: *walks in* I see you have been practicing Zero.  
  
Zero: *places saber on his back* Yeah, well, it's nothing.  
  
Iris: *sits on main computer keyboard shelf* Yeah Zero, you look kind of cute! *giggles*  
  
Zero: *smirks* Yeah, thanks. I need to be prepared for the next Maverick attack.  
  
X: *jumps up* Hey Zero, how about we spar?  
  
Zero: You, versus me kid? Don't try.  
  
Iris: I think it's a good idea. It works both of you up.  
  
Zero: Fine.  
  
Iris: Fighters ready, GO!  
  
X: *takes a back jump, shooting at Zero in the process* Here. An easy start for an easy opponent.  
  
Zero: Hey, watch it. *slashes the shots, deflecting them, then charges at X*  
  
X: *dodges Zero's attempt to attack* I find this boring. Let's get something out of this.  
  
Zero: Don't blame me if you have amnesia after this!  
  
X: And if your circuits are disconnected, it's not my fault!  
  
Iris: Guys, get serious, but not too aggressive.  
  
X: This is a battle of who is better now.  
  
Zero: More of pride X!  
  
Zero slashes at X. It hits X on the arm and a millimeter of it is pierced.  
  
Dr. Cain: *walks in* NO! X, Zero, stop fighting! 


	2. Operation Completed

Zero and X calm down.  
  
Dr. Cain: I just found a few blueprints for a superior being, and it can only be made from the two best friends that are powerful.  
  
Zero: That sounds like us X.  
  
X: *smiles* Naw, your much to prideful Zero.  
  
Zero: Could we take a look at it?  
  
Dr. Cain: Sure, here. Enjoy.  
  
Zero and X skim it.  
  
X: Dr. Cain. Could we be put into this operation?  
  
Dr. Cain: Sure! I'll see if I can make it.  
  
Zero: *walks up to Iris* If I am any different after this, promise you will wait for me Iris. Promise.  
  
Iris: Okay. I'll miss you Zero. *tears come to her eyes. She hugs Zero*  
  
Zero: LET'S DO THIS!  
  
Voice: Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit. * CONK*  
  
A few days later:  
  
Iris: Will he ever be able to go back? What will his condition be?  
  
Dr. Cain: No, not till death does them apart. He will never be the same.  
  
Unknown: *wakes up, sits up, and thinks* Whoa, I feel like I'm a new born baby but with powers.  
  
Iris: So you have finally awaken. 


	3. Maverick Base

Meanwhile:  
  
Voice 1: My lord, I'm sorry, but Reekou was destroyed in a matter of seconds.  
  
Voice 2: WHAT?! There is no sense in that happening. I took me forever to figure out that advanced blueprint!  
  
Voice 1: How can I help it? I'm not the one that was defeated my lord.  
  
Voice 2: I want you to fight them yourself. KILL THEM!  
  
Voice 1: Yes my lord. I shall do that in a swift matter of minutes.  
  
Voice 2: Those imbeciles will pay for this.  
  
Base:  
  
Xero: So you are Iris.  
  
Iris: Yeah.I was your one of your past form's girlfriend.  
  
Xero: Oh. I am only getting use to life, so I'm just adapting, so my emotions chip is not fully functional yet.  
  
Iris: *thinks* I miss Zero.  
  
Xero: SO. Do you have any siblings?  
  
Iris: Yeah, I have a brother. Zero, your past form, was rivals with him, but at a time they were friends. I'm hoping that you won't become rivals with him, so I can be your friend.  
  
*ALERT ALERT ALERT! Maverick attack*  
  
Xero: I must go. I'll return again as soon as it's defeated. *storms out* What the??? That thing must be powerful.So many hunters on the ground.  
  
Voice 1: Who are you?  
  
Xero: Me? I am still figuring that myself. But I am called Xero.  
  
Voice 1: Well Xero, you seem to be out of my league. I shall destroy you in a matter of seconds, like I did to your fellow hunters.  
  
Xero: We'll see about that. 


	4. Revenge

*clash asofi ha lasdfh AAHHH asdfk hsadf ERGf lfa'slhif ting ting sald;kfj crsh ting aah curse you sohdf a;soif hasdaof; h sploch boom shick shick* Maverick is lying on the floor split in two at waist level.  
  
Voice 1: You WERE out of my league. You were too strong.  
  
Xero: Who are you?  
  
Voice 1: I am. I am. Dashvae  
  
Xero: Goodbye Dashvae.  
  
And with that, Xero gave the silencing of Dashvae's life.  
  
Xero: *walks in calmly* I'm back.  
  
Iris: Already?  
  
Xero: He wasn't a person of my caliber.  
  
Iris: Oh. Okay.  
  
Maverick base:  
  
Voice 2: He was defeated??!! NO! I will have to finish him off myself.  
  
Xero: *walks into computer room* Hey Iris, how's life?  
  
Iris: Empty. I feel so alone without Zero.  
  
Xero: It may take some time getting use to.  
  
Iris: *Lunges herself at Xero, and hugs him, weeping* I miss him so much! *sob*  
  
Xero: *pats her back* It's okay.  
  
*ALERT ALERT! MAVERICK!* 


	5. Split

Xero: Seems a lot of mavericks are after me. I'll be back soon. *runs off .Sees the maverick.* Who are you?  
  
Voice 2: I am Cyclobia. You will pay for everything you did to my army. I am the leader of the mavericks.  
  
*zooooom* *crash*  
  
Sigma: *crashes on Cyclobia* Who appointed you leader? *throws him at Xero*  
  
Xero: *with reflexes, pulls out ZX saber and lunges it through the flying Cycolbia* *looks at Sigma* You are a maverick. I must demolish you.  
  
Sigma: Now is not the time. Someday, we may fight.  
  
Xero: I like you. Want me to show you around here?  
  
Sigma: *grins* Sure.  
  
Xero: This is.And that is the.Oooh, and that's the.I've never been in there.  
  
Sigma: *loses Xero in the computer room, and tries to hack in* Xero: What are you doing?  
  
Sigma: Oh, I wanted to research something.  
  
Xero: *looks confused, but forgets his thought* Okay.  
  
*rush stomp*  
  
Hunter 1: Stop right there Xero! You have brought in a Maverick!  
  
Xero: So?  
  
Hunter 1: I have no choice but to shoot you  
  
Xero: Fine. * dashes, avoiding all shots and slashes Hunter 1* That was simple. * slashes a mob of Hunters*  
  
Dr. Cain: *walks in and takes out Xero's power*  
  
Iris: What are you going to do to him?  
  
Dr. Cain: They died.  
  
Iris: *shocked* So?!  
  
Dr. Cain:'Till death does them apart. 


End file.
